Adrien's Discovery
by Nonexistent321
Summary: Adrien falls in love with Karen Settman and he's not satisfied to see her only on Mondays. He wants to see her everyday.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own What Happened to Monday  
** **  
A/N: Sorry if OOC, this is how I feel like writing them. Probably the first Rated M for this category.**

 **ADRIEN'S DISCOVERY**

"I told you, I didn't want to just see you on a Monday. I wanted to see you _everyday_." he growled in her ear before nibbling on its soft edges, his hot breath tickling her ear. "Karen..." he called her name again, this time he locked his eyes with hers, a hand tracing imaginary lines from her cheek down to her neck where Karen grabbed his hand before it goes anywhere. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go home."

But Adrien pressed his chest over hers, crushing her soft mounds behind the clothes she was wearing for work. This time, his hand clutched her neck tightly, as if choking her until she runs out of air. Karen could still breathe, but she was terrified with what he wanted to do. He was a strong man. "You _are_ home." he said before leaning close to her red lips for a kiss.

Karen did not give him access to her mouth but allowed his lips to touch hers. He murmured her name as he licked on her lips, asking for her to open her mouth so their tongues could meet but she kept her lips together, her whole body stiffened as his hands groped the rest of her body.

"You seem a little tense today, Karen. Do you want to do this differently?" he offered but this did not relax the woman the way he thought he would.

"No, I-" what Karen didn't know is that she fell for his trap. The moment she spoke, he slipped his tongue in her mouth and tasted the rare strawberries sold in their district. He found her tongue and he poked it with his, awaiting for her to jump in and kiss him back.

Adrien started to unbutton her clothes now, revealing the navy blue bra she was wearing and a silver necklace hanging around her neck. Karen mustered the courage to push him back, his body hovering over her and the kiss stopping. "Karen," he began to call her by her name again- the name that she is forced to take to survive. But then his eyes saw the silver necklace around her neck. The previous days he got her laid, she didn't have one, but now she did.

"Please not today. Please allow me to go home..." she pleaded with a shaky voice. Was she scared?

"Karen," when he lifted his hand, Karen gulped, bracing herself if he dared to touch her anywhere again, but instead he reached for the silver necklace around her neck, "when did you buy this? First you taste like strawberries, which is rare to find and buy, you also have stuff like this. What are you keeping?"

The world was overpopulated, there was a lack of food to feed everyone, which is why the Child Allocation Act was created. Fruits and steaks would be too expensive to afford, gadgets and accessories are hard to come by. Especially now that taxes has gone higher as Cayman demanded more budget to develop a new technology that could provide enough food to supply everyone _without having to put anyone in a cryonic sleep_.

Tracing the letters on the necklace, Adrien was surprised when Karen took it from him, locking it in her fist to hide it from him. Her other hand holding the two ends of her button-up shirt to hide her exposed body as well. "Did someone at work give it to you? Are you seeing someone else? Is that why you're so nervous?" he's been bombarding her with questions that was causing her beating heart to beat faster in anxiety.

"I'm sorry." was all she said as she ran for the door to leave. Adrien was left sitting down on the carpet.

"Karen wait!"

.

.

.

 **3 weeks ago**

Everyone was trying to entertain themselves while waiting for their big sister to come home. One was lying down the sofa eating a pot brownie, the other was in front of the computer digitally scrapbooking old photos, one was punching a punching bag, another one was in the dining hall, drinking water by herself and the other was in the bathroom to dump. The sixth one was in her room, staring at the ceiling to think.

"If we get that promotion, we'd be able to earn a lot of money and then we can buy all the food we want and even travel out of this place." Tuesday said to break the silence.

"Oh shut up Tuesday, if you hadn't spent some of your earnings to buy those things," eyeing the pot brownie that Tuesday was eating, "we could've saved up a LOT more money today!" Saturday complained and the woman in question just stuck her tongue out.

"Grow up you two. We're 30 and you are still acting like kids." Sunday says to break up the fight before it even starts.

Other than Monday and Thursday not getting along, Saturday would often tease Tuesday and Wednesday a lot and it would result to childish banters. If not silence then she'd hear a lot of complaining and arguing in the house. She just doesn't want more of that today.

"Where do you plan on going anyway?" Wednesday spoke after turning off the device that dematerializes her punching bag. "Even if we have money to buy ourselves exquisite food, we can't go anywhere that won't get us caught. Overpopulation happened to the whole world not just in this district." she gave a good point and everyone sighed.

"Maybe we can make use of the money for something else?" Friday suggested.

"Like what?" Tuesday asked her. "We're better off just pleasuring ourselves with luxurious food and technology, good clothes and a better apartment instead of dreaming to achieve something impossible. We can at least enjoy life before we die."

"We can't leave this apartment without being seen, Tuesday." Sunday pointed out and it was a good point. This is their home and this is where they can only feel safe.

"Monday's here." Friday announced as she saw from the monitor screen.

Saturday went upstairs to call on Thursday while the rest went to their usual spots in the dining hall. When the door opens, they see Monday enter the apartment carrying a lot of bags with her. She locks the door behind her when Thursday and Saturday saw her. "What's all that? What happened to the promotion? Did you spend everything?" Thursday asked.

The rest of the sisters only hoped that it will not ignite another fight between them. "Just sit down and let me speak." Monday said sternly and the sister followed.

Monday went in front of them, placing the paper bags on the table, giving a serious face as she stared each sister in the eye before deciding to speak. "We got the promotion." was her first good news. Some clapped, some whoo'd!, some internally screamed, someone drummed on the table, someone was able to breathe with ease and yet there's someone who didn't seem happy about it. "By tomorrow we'll get our own office and our salary would increase by next week."

"It's half the month today, shouldn't you be able to get anything?" Sunday asked, causing Monday to smile.

"Nope, but I guess what you all want to know right now is the content of these paper bags." she gestured at the paper bags in front of her and surely the six sisters were curious to see what Monday had in store. "Well, because of everyone's hard work for this promotion, I decided to give everyone a little something as a token of my appreciation."

"Woohoo, way the go Monday!"

"This better be good."

"Do we start with mine?"

Monday observed her sisters like they were still little girls. As the eldest, she always made sure that they're all safe and that they're all loved. Their life is not as perfect as the rest of the population probably does. That's because they choose not to give up a sibling to be stuck in a cryonic sleep. They wanted to live with each other despite the limitations and unfairness of their life. Every minute with each other is a treasure. "Let's start with Tuesday." she says.

Tuesday silently snickered and shoots Saturday a victorious smirk. Her sibling merely rolled her eyes at this. "You're the best!" she tells Monday as she stood up to approach Monday.

"Well," Monday takes out a lunchbox, opening it to show Tuesday it's contents, revealing that it was square-shaped brownies.

"Are we going to tolerate me taking this?" Tuesday asked in surprise as she took the lunchbox from Monday.

But Monday giggled, "I want you to eat _normal brownies_ , sis. You need to know how much it tastes better and how healthy it would be for you." she said and Saturday was the loudest to laugh while the rest had a weaker snicker at the background.

"Wow uh, thanks?" unsure how to react, she goes back to her seat to stare at the normal brownies given her. Her eyes widened when she saw a hand taking one piece. "Whoa hey! That's mine!" before anyone else can take a bite, she closes the lunchbox to protect it. "I'm going to take a bite of your gift as well!" she tells her sister.

Wednesday had already swallowed it and left to take her gift from Monday. "I was thinking you need to try one of these." Monday said as she handed a box towards the third oldest among them.

Everyone saw that it was a shoe box and they were aware that sometimes the outside box is just used to contain something else. But when Wednesday opened it, she saw that it really contained _shoes!_ Athletic shoes that everyone was certain was _really_ expensive. Tuesday jaw-dropped at this. "I can't take a bite of that." Tuesday mumbled in silence.

"Wow Monday I... I can't..." Wednesday was not sure if it was fair to receive such a gift. But Monday pushed the box to her.

"You deserve it, trust me." Monday encouraged. "You're always working hard and you're really passionate about this. You've also done a good job protecting each sister from jerks hitting on us, so I think this is a fair reward for you."

The smile on Wednesday's face could not be contained as she took the box and walked to the side so she could wear it. Saturday couldn't stop laughing at Tuesday's reaction to this. "Serves you right to receive those brownies as a _special reward_." she teased.

While the first two are excited about the gifts, Thursday didn't seem so excited. "You're turn Thursday." Monday.

"You got one for me? Despite everything we..." Thursday was not sure if it was a prank to also have something for her, but if it's Monday being a responsible big sister then it's worth a shot to believe. "What do you have for me?"

Monday took out two sets of CD that she gives to her sister. Thursday takes it and reads the dirtied case. "Is this for real?" she said in disbelief as she stared at the rock CD's that was given her.

"That's probably the hardest to get out of the six." Monday said to further flatter her sister who bit her lip in attempt to contain her joy. "But it was worth if I get to see you smile like that." she jeered in a friendly way. Thursday hurried to get up and ran towards the computer to check it out and play some music.

Another thing that isn't easy to come by in this generation is music. Every old recording is classic and is very expensive. "Fri, let me use the computer okay?" Thursday says.

"Okay." Friday said with a nod and turns to Monday who was now standing beside her with a big smile, holding a small box in hand. "Is that a super microchip or the pair of earrings that Saturday wants to give me?" she tried to guess.

Monday merely chuckled and opened the box to reveal a silver necklace, the word 'Friday' written in cursive. "I wanted to give you all sorts of gifts but a microchip is something you can get by yourself. This one you won't be able to." Monday says. "I want you to know that even if we are all being Karen Settman outside, we are all unique in this house. For us you are our one and only Friday." she puts the necklace on Friday's hand. "I hope this is an effective reminder that you're as special as we are."

"I uhm... thank you Monday." she managed to say. "You didn't have to-" she was cut short when Monday kisses her in the forehead before going back to get Saturday's gift next.

"Saturday come on, I got you something really special too." Monday called and the said sister hurried by her side.

"I would believe you if you stop saying everyone else is special." Saturday teased as she took the pink paper bag given to her containing a pink jacket and a pair of pink high heels. "Okay two gifts, now I feel so special!" she exclaimed and this time Tuesday tries her best not to make eye contact with her.

"And for Sunday I got you a new dress!"

Saturday took a peek at the last paper bag to see what kind of dress it was before Sunday could arrive to snatch it from her claws. "I was only checking." Saturday reasoned to her baby sister who hugged Monday to express her gratitude.

"You are the best sibling out of the seven, Monday." Sunday tells her big sis.

.

.

.

.

I fell in love with Karen Settman. The woman I met on a Monday morning when I had my first shift by the gate on a Monday. I hated Mondays but when I met her, suddenly I loved Mondays because I get to see her again. I was glad.

But I wanted to meet her more than just a Monday. I wanted to see her everyday. That's why... that's why...

 **Tuesday - Morning**

"Karen,"

"Yes?"

I kissed her. When I saw saw her that morning, I kissed her.


End file.
